I Know How You Feel
by LavenderLuna
Summary: Things can happen that you don't plan on. A fact Kagome knows all to well. So when Kagome meets a boy identical to Inuyasha in appearance, will Inuyasha be the one pushing her to him? Or will he get to see things the way she has all this time? Sometimes all you need is perspective. Sometimes words have to be said. But if they aren't said it's anyone's game. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I would like to start by saying how excited I am to be writing again! I use to write many moons ago under a different pen name. Alas after a few years I can not log back in. But please read and review and let me know what you think! I would like to give an enormous thanks to InuKag4evertogether for being my beta! She is amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters to my dismay. That honor goes to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! And viz.

_'This means it is what someone is thinking.' _

* * *

A door was slammed and heavy footsteps marched up a set of stairs. Shortly followed by another slam of a door and a thump there after. As Mrs. Higurashi washed dishes silently, well aware her daughter had returned home. In an all too knowing manner she continued about her work with a small shake of the head and a promise to go up in a bit when the teenager cooled off. While upstairs the troubled spirit died down to a hurt form. It was funny how it started as hurt escalated to anger and found its way straight back to hurt. In the comfort of her room she threw her overstuffed yellow bag against the wall and slid down her door to place her feet straight out with her back rested against the door.

_'Stop putting yourself through this. You have to stop.'_ She thought.

Deciding to run a bath and take advantage of being home before plunging into school work she resigned herself to the simple task. As she let the water run, she turned and faced herself in the mirror. It was on these days she hated the gateway the most. On the days she found herself comparing the most. As she peered at herself she gave into the self loathing and stepped back. She tilted her head to the side and as fresh, new tears stung her eyes, she caught a sharp intake of breath. Raising her hand to her lips to shield herself somehow she saw nothing she wished to see in her reflection. She grasped her arms tightly around herself, holding her arms in place securely around her form. She turned herself away from the cursed object. She slowly submerged her left foot first, into the water, and let the rest of herself be submerged in the inviting warmth. In a brief moment she felt physical comfort and as her body relaxed, she focused on her breathing.

_'Just once I wish he knew how it felt.'_ She thought as she sank her head under the water. She listened to her heart beat in her ears as the water muffled everything else. Slowly she came back up and sighed.

_'I know he loves Kikyo and I know he will never stop seeing her. I don't know why I let myself care. It isn't as though it changes anything. I promised to stay by his side and I can't imagine not being there. But I just... can't help feeling this way. I'll never be her and he will never belong to me.'_

Resiting what was becoming a personal mantra she turned her head and watched her ink strands dance in the water. Each tendril perfect and free under the clear liquid knowing the second she got out they would all become an entangled, matted mess. She sighed again and went about washing her hair. Trying to focus the simple task to take her mind off of the visage of two people that haunted her thoughts.

Once she was done the raven haired girl traveled down the stairs to visit a face she missed terribly. As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by a bright smile.

"Kagome dear I'm so glad your home."

"I'm glad to be home Momma."

"How are you? Are you hungry?"

"Not really. But-" She started thinking of how her clothes took such a beating.

"Leave your clothes in the wash basket and I'll have them clean by tomorrow morning. Unless you need them sooner?"

Kagome wondered how her mother always knew what she was about to say or need. She smiled fondly at her mother.

"No that is fine Momma. Thank you. Do you mind if I go for a walk?"

"Of course not dear. But maybe take a sweater?"

"Ok. Thanks Momma."

Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek and left the kitchen. She grabbed a sweater and headed out the door.

_'Oh Momma if only you knew how rarely I worry about catching a cold in the feudal era.' _She thought but a smile stayed on her lips knowing her mother loved her and feeling guilty for the thought.

As she walked out the door and down the steps she felt the cool breeze and decided she was happy for a sweater. She walked a route she had taken often to the park she spent many a day at. She walked aimlessly occasionally looking up to see other people pass enjoying themselves. Kagome wasn't malicious in any way so she found a strange comfort that at least others were happy. As she went on farther, she payed no attention to anything but the rhythm of her feet. Her eyes were glued to the ground and since it seemed late enough for the park to die down she didn't think twice about what impact that may have. Until the rhythm abruptly stopped and a smack was heard as she collided with something.

""Oi! Watch where you're going will you?!" An agitated voice snapped.

"Hey!" She shot back, "Maybe you should watch!"

The disgruntled pair scrambled to their feet. Ready to shoot another round of insults, when both looked up and relented. Kagome seeing an opening with his silence was ready to pounce when she looked up and saw his face.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" She blurted out knowing her mistake as soon as the words left her.

"Who?" He asked dusting himself off.

"Uh um no one. I'm sorry you, you look like someone I know." She said while looking away trying to hide the blush that tinged her face.

"But much cuter right?" He replied with a cocky grin.

_'Woah!'_ Kagome thought._ 'Wasn't expecting that. What nerve!'_

"I'm not really in the way of finding boys who knock girls over cute!" Kagome replied indignantly.

"No I don't suppose you are. Well allow me to apologize for that. I certainly didn't wish to cause harm to someone as beautiful as you."

Kagome just blinked at him. She stared at the boy he had an angelic face with long silky black hair, shimmering soft brown eyes, and a resemblance to Inuyasha that would pass him as his twin.

_'Could this actually be Inuyasha's reincarnation? Is that even possible?'_

"Uh you there?" He waved a hand in front of her face and looked at her quizzically.

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry. In my own world for a second."

"I can see that. Well does the space girl have a name?" He said causally while placing his hands in his pockets waiting for her reply.

"Not if you call her space girl she doesn't." She tolled her eyes. Who did he think he was anyway?

"Ok so then will you settle for beautiful?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her chest.

_'Is this guy for real?'_

"Yeah it's Kagome." She said as she kept her eyebrow raised and popped her hip to the side showing her scrutiny over his words. The stance didn't seem to affect him.

"Lovely nice to meet you Kagome." He said with a slight bow. " My name is Daiki."

She looked up at him and couldn't stop the smile from tugging at her lips at his sarcasm. She shook her head and kept her gaze on the boy standing in front of her. When it was clear she had nothing to add at this point the dark haired doppelganger raised an eyebrow.

"Soooo" he drawled out "got somewhere to be?"

She shook her head. 'Guess he can't take a hint.'

"No not really just wondering around. Trying to clear my head I guess." She answered honestly.

"Hmm, does one need company on such a venture?" He seemed hopefull.

"I uhm," Kagome looked down and scrunched her face as if she was hoping to find a way to get out of what was coming.

"Excellent while we walk you can tell me why the need for a mind cleanse." He offered her his arm to take as the walked. Which prompted another raised eyebrow and a side ways glance. This time at least he caught the hint.

"And why exactly should I tell you anything?" She asked sarcastically.

Daiki didn't seem thrown off by her attempts to loose him. He just smiled at her and shrugged as he

took a place beside her while motioning with his arm for them to continue forward.

"It really is a long story. And I know that it's silly but you know how some people say they really don't want to talk about it?" She asked

"Mhmm"

"But others take that as a sign they do want to talk about it?" She asked again.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Yeah well I really don't want to talk about it. It isn't a cry for help. Just I guess I'm sick of the subject and I came out to not have to deal with it. Ya know?" She tilted her head and looked at him. His eyes were soft and inviting but they weren't molten orbs. Kagome felt a tinge of guilt as she could almost see those golden eyes looking into her.

_'Inuyasha.'_ She thought.

"Makes enough sense." He admitted. "Well truth is I'd like to keep talking to you, so if I change the subject will that work?"

She shook her head to get the image of the hanyou out. The guilt remained and she didn't know why. Making herself focus on the boy next to her.

'He really is confident with himself isn't he?'

"Sure." Kagome smiled politely. At this point she became less apprehensive and more curious about the boy.

"Got any siblings?"

"Yeah a brother that can be a real pain! But he's Souta and I love him." She laughed.

"Oh yeah well you don't know what it's like to have a sister. Let me tell you there is a reason I'm not home right now." He laughed and it seemed carefree and natural for him.

"Oh I see blame it on the sister. I'm sure she's an angel!" Kagome teased.

"Well she's my sister and I guess I love her too.. especially when I don't have to be around her."

"Ok fair enough." Kagome giggled.

"So then how about pass time activities?"

"Hmm well some you wouldn't believe if I told you." The thought tugged at her heart. Remembering herself she continued. "But other than that you know the usual, studying more than I want to, spending time with friends. You could even say I practice archery."

"That's pretty impressive. Any big plans for the future?"

"Shouldn't you answer the same question before we move on?"

"Well now, you didn't ask me that." He teased. "But pretty much the same. You know minus the vague answer and the archery. But I do spend some time playing soccer with friends."

"You do like to mock me don't you?" She asked fanning indignation.

"Well when it's so easy." He nudged her and winked. "Now then back to future plans?"

"Oh I um," This question was never easy. She really didn't have the answer because she didn't know. And it was all because of a silver haired hanyou."I guess get good grades and go to University. But I've no idea what for. And you?"

"I plan the same. But I plan to be a doctor. I really do like to help people." He said genuinely.

The longer they walked and the more they got to know one another the more Kagome felt her stomach churn. She felt almost sick and she couldn't shake what she had pegged as guilt. But she couldn't figure out why. She was confused and with all the unexpected things to happen in her life this wasn't even a passing thought in her mind. But the more she thought about it the more she wondered why she hadn't considered it a possibility before. If it was true she was a reincarnation then why wouldn't Inuyasha have one? But the thought was tearing her apart. The boy walking with her was sweet and lacked intensity. It seemed he had no guard and had he it must be let down easily. He showed full interest in her. Interest to the point where she didn't doubt for a second that maybe he liked her. It seemed evident and thinking so didn't once make Kagome feel delusional. He wore his emotions and admiration for her on his sleeve and that troubled Kagome even more. As the sun diminished behind the trees and the sweater stopped lending enough warmth she decided she needed to head home and process everything. Almost as if he read her mind he looked up and sighed.

"Guess it's getting pretty late huh?"

Kagome nodded. "I really need to start heading home Momma will worry."

"Would it be ok if I walked you? It is getting late and I would just feel better if I knew you got there in one piece."

"Thanks that would be nice."

As they made the way to the Higurashi shrine Kagome felt as though again her world was being turned on it's side. She felt her belly try to lurch to her throat as her uneasy feelings revolted. She had no idea what to do or think. She ran home today looking for solace and found no answer. To this point now with a pale moon hanging in the sky as she found herself lost and home sick.

"It was very nice meeting you today." The boy said nervously placing his hand behind his head. "Would you mind if I called you sometime?"

Kagome looked at him wide eyed. It was clear the hope on his face and although she saw it coming she was still no more prepared for what to say.

"Uh sure." She smiled the best she could wishing so desperately she hadn't. She found it terrifying how she couldn't find it in her to hurt him by replying any other way.

Kagome knew today was going to affect whatever future she had. She just wasn't exactly sure how yet. And while she was void of how to handle it she knew one thought was clear.

_'Inuyasha this is all your fault for running off to see Kikyo.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Well for starters I want to say thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome! Super special thanks to my beta InuKag4evertogether. And a big thanks to Euphie-chan. I do apologize I hadn't meant to take so long. I was particularly sick for a good bit of time. But I promise the next update will not be far away. I am going to start working on it right now! So please read and review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Kagome padded quietly through the threshold at her front door. She tried to shut the door with a soft click and keep attention off of her arrival. She wanted some alone time. She needed a little time to processes. As things can never go smoothly she managed to shut the door softly but she tripped over the entry way rug and her face met the floor with a resounding slap. Mrs. Higurashi came out to see her daughter scrambling up off of the floor.

"Are you okay dear?" She asked stifling a chuckle.

"I'm fine." Kagome almost huffed.

"How was your walk?"

"It was," She thought of how she could describe her experience. Then she relented not wishing to even touch base on how strange it was. "it was fine."

"That's nice. Are you hungry?"

"No, not really."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi was getting concerned. "well I saved you some dinner. It can be heated up whenever you want."

"Thanks Mamma. I think I just want to get some sleep." The thought of her warm, comforting bed gave her a smile which seemed to comfort Mrs. Higurashi a little bit.

"Ok dear, good night." She smiled and walked away.

Kagome climbed the stairs. Her body felt so worn and tired. The days events pulled her down physically, yet her mind was racing and she had no idea where to start. She trudged on till she reached her door and as she reached for the knob a thought crossed her mind.

_'Maybe Inuyasha came to get me, and he's sitting on my bed waiting for me to come home. Maybe he stopped being so stubborn.'_

The thought made her laugh inwardly and as the door swung open she found no intense golden eyes peering into her. No she was alone in her room, searching her soul begging for some divine intervention to come forth and alleviate this constant struggle. She stepped forward, closed the door, and flung herself onto the soft encompassing bed.

_'And here I am alone, because you are probably fine. Because I am the silly girl from the future who follows you like I'm a lost puppy. I am the girl who stays with you knowing your heart is never going to be mine. But how is that fair when you clearly already have mine? And I hate this! I hate reminding myself that I care this much! Because why should I care? Why should I care that you are in love with someone else? Someone you knew before me? Someone who, if I am to believe what they say, was me in a previous life? I am said to be born from her soul. I am a remake, a do over even. I am her coming back to fix what has been wronged somehow. But I don't feel like I am her. I don't see how I can possibly be her. In the only way I wish I was, I'm not. No matter how many times I try to tell myself don't compare yourself to Kikyo, I do! From the moment we met, Inuyasha, you have been comparing me to her haven't you? It's hard to maintain my identity when a ghost plays behind your eyes constantly. Sometimes though it feels like feelings are there for me. When you get so irrational and jealous. You show that passion and it feels like it's only meant for me. How you are always there to protect me, fight to keep me safe. But I wonder if the feelings you may have for me, are your way of making up for loosing her? Does my identity mean that little to you? Am I just a living, flesh version of something you can't let go? Then why do I see the hurt in your eyes when you finally notice I have caught you with her again? Why does it feel like a part of you is guilty, when it isn't enough of a guilt to not go see her at all? Knowing how much it hurts me, and yet you just can't help yourself. Just like I can't help myself I guess. So does that mean you made your choice? Or should I accept that, had you made her your choice already, you would never come back to me at all? I really don't know how to feel. If in the end of all this, should you choose me, will it mean because you see me as her? If that is the case, should I even want to be chosen? And now I meet someone who may be your reincarnation? Is this fates way of stepping in? Why do I feel so guilty for talking to him? He may look like you, Inuyasha, but he isn't you. He can't replace you. I don't want him to. Maybe I am just hopeless.'_

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tight. She knew the tears wear burning the back of her eyes. She felt like a foolish child always crying anymore. But as the unwelcomed tears streamed down her face, she whimpered and bit her lip. Screwing her eyes closed tightly she would never see the concerned, sunset eyes that watched beyond the glass of her window. As he watched her, perched in a branch gracefully, he vowed himself to take post until she fell asleep. He knew he caused her such pain, because he was the one who caused it he didn't see how he would be the one to fix it. If the somber weeping beauty laying on the bed could only see the mournful expression in his eyes, but she couldn't. Him being there was a secret kept from her. He waited for her breathing to hit a steady pace and the smell of salt to ease. Once she was sound asleep he slipped into her room and sat on the floor by her bed. He looked down at her tear streaked face. He sighed and looked back down at the floor. After a moment he stood up and gently laid a blanket over the sleeping girl.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He barely whispered.

He leaped down out of the window to the tree and escaped through the well. He made quick work of finding his favorite tree. With a effortless jump he reached a branch and leaned back on a spot where the tree forked. Again he sighed and looked off into the distance. It was going to be a long couple of days.

_'She's probably going to be mad at me for a while. But this last time when she left she didn't even sit me once. She didn't even talk to me. When I saw her she just ran. When I finally reached the village the lecherous monk simply told me she told him she needed to go home. Said she had some test she completely forgot about. He also said he didn't believe a single word because he could hear her held back sobs. As she ducked her head down and rushed off to the well.'_

FLASHBACK

"What happened Inuyasha?"

"How should I know?!"

"You left to see Kikyo again. Didn't you? And Kagome saw you didn't she?" Miroku held an even tone but it held some accusation.

"It's none of your business Monk!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Well Inuyasha I hope you figure out what you want soon. Because I have never seen Kagome run off like that! She wasn't even angry. She was just hurt. She didn't even wait to say goodbye to Sango and Shippo. She just left."

Inuyasha turned and started to walk out of the hut. As he slid past the door mat he heard Miroku shout after him.

"I hope it's worth it Inuyasha. Your pride and stubbornness. I hope they are worth loosing her."

Inuyasha stopped but didn't turn back. His ears flattened to his head and he sighed before continuing to walk forward.

END FLASHBACK

_'She didn't even tell me. She was through the well by the time I got there and what would I have said to her? What does she expect me to say? I could have caught up to her easily but the truth was I didn't know what to do. What do I do now Kagome?'_

The half demon stayed lounged in his tree. He didn't wish to see the others. He didn't want to explain anything. He was having a hard time holding it together enough. He didn't want to face them too. He sat and asked himself a million questions. He worried, though he would never admit it, he was scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Kagome felt the cool air of the morning as she walked to school. She knew there would be a lot of questions and some concern over her health. She was ready for interrogation, maybe it would help take her mind off of things. She hoped. As she reached the towering building she saw three familiar faces outside that nearly pounced on her at arrival.

"Kagome!" Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi yelled as they ran over.

"Hey guys." Kagome mustered up a smile.

"How have you been?" Yuka asked.

"Your granmpa said you had an awful hernia!" Eri added.

"We called but your granpa said you weren't even able to make it to the phone!" Ayumi finnished.

"Er," Kagome sweat dropped. "Oh I'm fine now. Oh and thanks for the notes you guys gave Souta! But I was wondering if any of you would be able to study with me? I am really far behind and-"

"I'll help you study!" A voice from behind Kagome caught her attention. She turned around and almost fell over.

"Daiki? I, I didn't know you went here?" Kagome was confused.

"I didn't know you went here either! Small world huh?" He winked at her. "But I guess maybe it's since you've been absent? I transferred here not too long ago."

"Yo-you heard that?" Kagome turned bright red.

"Well uh not that I was uh ease dropping or anything." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But uh yeah! I'll help you study any time. I'll call you later! I got to get to class now! Talk to you later gorgeous!" He left with a cocky smile.

Kagome's mouth fell wide open. She starred after him in shock.

_'What nerve! UGH! And how embarrassing! And oh no, now they are going to..'_

"Kagome! How do you know Daiki!?" Yuka squelled.

"He's only the hottest senior in the school!" Eri added.

"Try hottest guy in school!" Yuka corrected. "Come on Kagome spill it! What about you and that bad boy?"

"I um," Kagome tried to think of a way to escape. "oh no we are going to be late!" Kagome took off through the doors and down the halls.

"Kagome!" The three yelled chasing after her.

"I'll explain later guys! Can't be late for class!" She yelled back with a wave.

_'Why can't anything be simple? Yes this is totally helping me keep my mind off of things!' _

The school day dragged on and reminded Kagome how much she really did need a study partner. She knew she wasn't going to make it through without some kind of help. Dividing time between now and the past wasn't making her life in the present easy. If she was being honest her time wasn't equally divided. The majority of it she spent in the feudal era.

'_Would it be so bad to let Daiki help me out? I mean after all he has been through these classes before. I need someone to help me. There is no way Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi will help me now. They will say no just so I have to study with Daiki. Anything to get me away from Inuyasha is a bonus to them. Of course they could always push me towards Hojo. Hojo! I could always ask him! But would I really want to study with Hojo? I am still curious about Daiki...'_

Kagome's attention was grabbed when her three friends caught up to her on her way home from school.

"Ok now time to talk missy!" Yuka said.

"What is there to talk about really?" Kagome played dumb.

"Uh for starters whats the deal with you and Mr. I'm still into my ex?" Ayumi jumped in.

"Oh well nothing every things fine!" Kagome said while waving her arms.

"Ok then how do you know Daiki?" Yuka questioned.

"Oh we literally just met. I bumped into him on a walk." Kagome answered honestly.

"He sure seemed to have a thing for you!" Ayumi pointed out.

"Yeah! What's the deal with that?" Yuka didn't miss the oppurtunity.

"Oh he's just a friend!" Kagome brushed it off. She knew she had a blush creeping up.

"Do you like him?" Ayumi and Yuk pounced on the tint to her cheeks.

"I neve-" Kagome was cut off by her friends incessant chattering.

"He's totally better than that bad boy wannabe!" Yuka stated.

"Definately! Second nicest guy I know! Next to Hojo!" Ayumi agreed.

"Oh no Hojo!" The girls exclaimed.

"He will be heart broken!" Ayumi declared.

"You will have to let him down easy Kagome. He's had a thing for you for forever!" Yuka was insistent.

Kagome stared off into the distance. She was really hoping for something to help her escape again, but this time she didn't seem so lucky. She was relieved when she finally saw the shrine in view. What was really minutes of listening to them babble on seemed like hours and she was worn out.

"Ok guys well this is my stop! I will call you all later. I have to go hit the books!" Kagome said with a wave as she climbed the steps.

"Remember what we said Kagome!" Yuka and Ayumi yelled after her. Eri seemed to just smile and wave goodbye.

Kagome nodded and sighed as she finished her journey to the top of the stairs. She was relieved to find nobody was home. She didn't feel like talking much anymore. Though to be honest she hadn't done much talking with her friends. They did most of it. She was halfway up the steps to her room when she heard her phone ring, and grumbled to herself as she walked back down the steps to answer the annoying instrument.

"Hello." She said curtly.

"Hello, may I speak to Kagome please?" The voice replied politely.

"This is her." She said rolling her eyes.

"Hello beautiful. It's Daiki."

"Oh, hi."

"So I heard through the grapevine you were in need of a study God?"

"Study God?" She spat.

"You know an impeccably good looking guy, who is also brilliant. Willing to help a damsel study."

Kagome rolled her eyes which of course he couldn't see.

"Give me one good reason to not hang up the phone."

"I got all straight A's in all the classes you need help with?"

"When can you be here?" She sighed.

"I'll head over now."

"Ok, but if you call yourself study God again I'm kicking you out!"

"Oh I like when a girl as beautiful as you gets feisty. "

"On second thought maybe I don't need to pass this year." Kagome sighed.

'Seriously is this guy for real?'

"No, no wait! I'll stop. But you really should take a compliment."

"When you give me one I'll consider it."

"I will be there shortly."

"See you then."

Kagome hung the phone up. She felt so uneasy about this. The guilty feeling was creeping back up and she had no idea why. She felt sick to her stomach and uneasy, but she rationalized that she needed help. Besides she had no idea when she planned on going back through the well so she needed to at least focus on school while she had the opportunity.

_'Why do I feel so guilty? It's not like a date. Besides it isn't like I'm taken.. I mean not really. Besides I am just studying! I need the help! I spend all my time helping Inuyasha and... Inuyasha.'_

Kagome shook her head clear. She ran upstairs and changed out of her uniform into a comfortable blue sweater and a white skirt. She got out all her books and headed back down the stairs. She waited for her door bell to ring once again unaware of the arrival of a certain silver haired hanyou perched in her tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am back! And I huge thanks to all those who reviewed! So I will continue to give my special thanks to InuKag4evertogether, because as always she is my marvelous beta. And special shout out to Glon Morski, without giving anything away I can honestly say you may or may not have the right idea about whats happening ;) Of course I hope you continue to like what I'm doing and please feel free to tell me either way!

Please as always everyone read and review! I love feedback!

I hold no rights to Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree outside of Kagome's window, debating whether or not to go see her. Although he would never openly say he was worried about how long she was taking, he was growing anxious. He sighed and jumped down from the tree.  
_'I don't even have anything to say. I guess it's better if I just let her come back when she's ready.'_  
As the swirls of purple and blue surrounded him, and carried him to his time, he felt uneasy and lethargic. With little motivation to move he forced himself out of the well and he simply sat down leaning his back against the wooden frame of the portal. He sighed once and and crossed his arms.  
_'She wont stay away forever, will she?' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Knock knock knock

Kagome jumped slightly when she heard the knocking on her front door. Smoothing out her skirt, she made her way to the door. She paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and composed herself.  
_'Stop being so nervous!'_  
Awaiting her on the other side was exactly who she expected, Daiki. He stood there, books in hand, with his cocky grin.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I really need the help!" She motioned for him to come in.

"What kind of man would I be if I let a damsel in distress down?" He said in mock declaration following her lead inside.

"Right. Well I am no damsel thank you very much! But you are saving me a lot of trouble." Kagome rolled her eyes as she lead him into the kitchen.

_'Be nice girl you need this help. The test is tomorrow!' _

"Well I suppose we should just jump right into it then!"

They sat working through all of his old notes. Kagome was surprised by how focused he was and how gentle he went about helping. Not getting irritated if she had a hard time picking up any of the equations. As they sat, they poured over books and notes on the table, they didn't notice the entrance of a familiar face. Mrs. Higurashi almost dropped the bag of groceries she carried as she saw who sat before her. The kind woman sifted glances between her daughter and the duplicate and finally found the ability to clear her throat. Two sets of brown eyes peaked up from the mounds of papers and Kagome felt frozen.  
_'Stupid stupid! I didn't even think of what I say to Mama!'_

"Oh um sorry Mama. Uh this is my friend Daiki. He's uh, helping me study."

"Nice to meet you dear." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile as she shot a questioning glance to her daughter.

"Nice to meet you as well. Mrs. Higurashi I presume?" Daiki bowed his head politely.

"Yes. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh well" Daiki looked at Kagome to see if she would mind. She gave a half smile back and shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks, I would love to."

"Alright well if you two wouldn't mind moving to the living room to study maybe? Or your room Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi trusted her daughter. As much as she wanted answers from her as to who exactly this boy was. She knew that would all come in time.

"Sure thing!" Kagome said gathering up her books quickly. Ready to get away from that questioning look. "Follow me."

Kagome walked up the stairs and made the slight turn to her bedroom. At her door suddenly she feared an unlikely possibility that a certain half demon may be sitting on her bed.  
_'Now would be the time you'd prove me wrong though wouldn't it Inuyasha?'_  
As she slowly turned the door knob reciting '_Please don't be here'_ in her head. She let out a sigh of relief when the door swung open and no red hairo awaited her. She walked in and dropped her things on her bed.

"This is my room."

"Hmm yeah suits you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Truthfully I don't know. Just gives me the impression of something girly." He said laughing.

"Don't know if you've noticed but I am a girl." She said deapan.

"You know what I mean." He said brushing it off.

"No I don't think I do." She crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry my dear. Didn't mean to offend. Simply meaning something feminine and lovely reflecting that as such you are yourself. Better?"

"Errr." She blinked at him. "Right well I think I need a break from all this studying. We have been at it for at least a few hours."

"Yeah you picked up pretty quickly though." He gave a genuine smile.

"Oh well if I fail the test I'm coming after you!"

"I doubt you will fail. I'm a great teacher!"

"Oh yes of course. I must bow down to the almighty study god." Kagome scoffed.

"How you mock me! But when you get an A you will no be so willing to jest."

"That remains to be seen."

"Well now that I've done you a favor I was hoping you'd do one for me?" He asked looking directly in her eyes.

Kagome's heart sped up. She caught the look he was giving her and it made her cheeks heat. She wanted to panic and run away but she felt glued to that spot. As his eyes bore into her she forced herself to speak again.

"W-what's that?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out this Friday?"

"Uh oh um Friday?"

"Yeah it's the day after Thursday have you heard of it? I know you've heard of this Thursday thing because that wicked test happens to be on that day. So providing you pass and don't hate me tomorrow, would you like to accompany me to the movies and maybe dinner?"

"I um, well I guess I could."

"Great then Friday it is!"

"Uh yeah." She tried to smile over her blush.

'Kagome what did you just agree to? Oh no what am I going to do?'

Kagome's thoughts were cut short by her mother calling them for dinner.

_'Oh no Souta and Grandpa! How are they going to react to an Inuyasha look alike!?'_

"Coming!" She called out.

The girl sped out of the room and down the stairs trying desperately to get to her family in time to say enough to keep them from saying anything about the similarities. As she reached them she stood in front of them frantically.

"Ok guys look your about to meet someone and no matter what it is you want to say don't you dare say it ok?!"

As she stood there panting the boy in question came into view by the rest of her family and Kagome watched as her brothers eyes bulged for a second, and her grandpa nearly choked on the tea he was sipping.

"Grandpa, Souta this is Daiki."

As the two traded confused glances at one another they resigned to mumbling a hello and averted their eyes to the table. After eating for a little while Souta found himself brave and decided to talk to this new guy.

"So how did you meet Kagome?" Souta asked checking Kagome's reaction out of the corner of his eye. He may have been curious enough to ask, but he still didn't want to get pummeled. .

"Actually we met at the park the other night." Daiki replied.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to her side at her daughter. Things were starting to unfold and she was growing more curious. She wasn't the type to prod but this was getting a little odd. She decided once this boy left she was going to have to have a talk with her eldest child. Kagome saw the look she was getting and grew uncomfortable.

_'Wonder what they will say when I tell him I'm going with him to the movies Friday..' _

Kagome cringed inwardly. She wasn't looking forward to explaining herself.

"So has she told you about Inu-" Kagome quickly kicked her brother under the table. "Ouch! What was that?!" Souta was cut off by the glare his sister gave him.

Daiki raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to the girl beside him.

"Oh Souta is just a little delusional! Don't mind him! He gets this was when he's eaten too much... uh sugar!" Kagome laughed nervously and tried her best to give a reassuring smile.

Daiki deciding it was best to not dive into whatever just happened turned back to his food."Rrrright." Trying to recover some sort of conversation he turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "The food is very good. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Oh of course dear. Thank you for staying. So now I know you were helping Kagome with some school work. Does that mean you know her from school as well?"

"Yes actually I just found that out today. I transferred here not too terribly long ago. But I am a grade ahead. I had the same classes at my old school so it was no trouble to help her study."

"That is very kind of you." Mrs. Higurashi said with a warm smile.

"I was more than happy to do it." He said with a smile.

"School is very important! It's too bad Kagome is sick so often. She needs any help she can get." Grandpa declared.

"Well she is a very fast learner. I think she will do fine tomorrow." Daiki said.

"Haha yeah right! Sis is always so far behind I told her she should just fail and wait for me to get to her grade so we can go to school together and I can help her." Souta seemed recovered from his injury, Just in time for another swift kick followed by a loud "Ouch!"

"Now now there will be no more kicking at the dinner table! I don't know what habbits you've picked up in your travels young lady but they will not happen in this house!" Grandpa didn't seem to notice what he had let slip.

"Travels?" Daiki once again turned to Kagome.

_'Oh great thanks grandpa now how do I explain this!' _

"Oh I errr, spend allot of time at the hospital. And uh sometimes the patients, well I'm with them so often and uh sometimes they are rude. But uh grandpa calls it my travels and to my defense Souta deserved it!"

"Yes father I don't think Kagome picked that up from the hospital. I think that is just siblings being siblings. But no more fighting you two. We do have company."

"Yes Mama." The two said in unison.

"So Daiki tell us a little about yourself." Mrs. Higurashi always kept composure knowing she had to change the subject.

"Oh well um lets see well. I'm 16, I live with my family not so far away. My father is a lawyer and my mother is a stay at home mom. I have a younger sister named Saya. She's eight and I spend way too much time baby sitting her." He laughed at the last part.

"Oh but that's so nice." Mrs. Higurashi added.

"Yes she's a handful but I got to admit she's pretty cute. I'm actually teaching her soccer currently."

"So you play soccer?" Souta asked with an amused look on his face. Unknown to the others he was picturing Inuyasha chasing after a soccer ball, getting frustrated, and clawing it apart yelling "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"Yeah I'm the captain of the school's team. I am hoping to get a scholarship for it to help pay for school when I go to university."

"What do you want to go to school for young man?" Asked grandpa.

"I want to be a doctor." He said honestly.

Souta almost did a spit take hearing that. Once again he envisioned Inuyasha in the hospital with patients complaining about ailments while he stood there shaking his head. "Feh! Stupid humans. Always sick and complaining about it. Like I'm suppose to fix it or something! Quit being a baby already!"

"Souta are you okay dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Uh yeah sorry thought of something funny that happened at school. Um may I please be excused?"

"Sure thing dear. Clean your plate in the sink though."

"Ok."

Souta left the room quickly and went up to his room. Everybody finished and Kagome and Daiki helped Mrs. Higurashi clear the table.

"Thank you again for dinner." Daiki said politely. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No thank you. But you are always welcome to come have dinner again with us."

"Thank you so much. Well I really should be going home. I think your all set for the test Kagome. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will be there. Thanks again for all your help."

"Anything for you." He said with a wink and luckily for Kagome he had turned to leave while her face turned a lovely shade of pink. "Oh hey!" he said turning back around. Kagome jumped slightly. "Keep my notes ok? I don't need them anymore anyways and that way if you feel like reviewing some more you can."

"Oh great. Thanks!" Kagome knew he had to have seen her blush now. That very fact just made her blush deepen. "Uh ok so I will see you tomorrow then!"

Mrs. Higurashi watched the whole scene taking place before her in the kitchen. Although normally she would have her daughter walk their guest to the door she thought she might spare her further embarrassment and besides she had a few questions she wanted to ask. As Daiki left the room, and heard the front door shut shortly after, she watched Kagome's shoulders slump a little in relaxation. Then something she hadn't expected happened. Her daughter turned to face her with her chocolate eyes spilling tears.

"Mama I have no idea what is going on." The fair skinned girl broke down as her mother rushed to her and gathered her up into a hug.

"Oh dear. I know it doesn't make sense now. But I am sure there is a reason for all of this."

"Mama I feel like I am betraying Inuyasha. Why exactly do I feel this way?"

"Honey I know something must have happened between you and Inuyasha. And although you don't have to tell me what, I am sure that situation isn't helping this one any. But I do know this. There is nothing wrong with you getting to know other people."

"But I just feel like I shouldn't. I feel like I am doing something wrong."

"I think that you are smart enough to keep your wits about you dear. I think that this is happening now for a very good reason. Tell me, do you like this Daiki person?" Mrs. Higurashi let go slightly so she could look at her daughter in the eyes kindly.

"He is so different from Inuyasha. When I first met him I was so shocked. I think he is actually his reincarnation. But even though he is somewhat cocky like Inuyasha, his personality is so...different."

"Yes but do you like Daiki? Or is it his likeness to Inuyasha that has drawn you to him?"

"That's what I feel so bad about. Mama.. I actually think I like him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I feel like... I don't know. I just feel like it's wrong. What would Inuyasha think?" She looked up with her tear streaked face.

It broke her mother's heart to see her daughter this way. Although Mrs. Higurashi knew her daughter's feelings for the half demon she was beginning to see the doubt her child must have that the feelings were reciprocated. She gave a sad knowing smile to her daughter. Mrs. Higurashi knew what the two had. She had witnessed it and she would have never left her daughter travel through time if she ever had any doubt that Inuyasha would protect her. She knew his desire to protect her came from a loving place. She was starting to see they both needed a push. Maybe this would do it. If not and somehow her daughter fell for the other boy then that was how it was to be. She took a deep breath and sighed sadly.

"Kagome it's ok to be confused about these things. But I think if you want to get to know Daiki that Inuyasha can't hold it against you. I think that you need to explore whatever feelings you think you might have now. I know you feel that you are betraying him. However friendship can't be betrayal. Can it?"

"I don't know Mama. I just don't know."

"Take some time dear. You do what you decide is best. You know how we feel about Inuyasha. We all love him very much too. But you need time to yourself for this. And that is ok."

"Thanks Mama. I think I need to go to bed."

"Alright dear. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Mom." She tried to smile before she walked away but it felt wrong on her lips.

She walked up the stairs and found her room. As she sat on the bed, she stared out her window. She got up and cracked it open, letting the cool air brush against her face. As it flowed in it pushed her long dark tendrils away from her face and behind her. Making her appear to be gracefully flying. She, for a split second, closed her eyes and savored the feeling against her milky skin. She turned to head back to her bed as the wind pushed against her back in term flipping the hairs direction to flow in front of her. She needed to feel something at the moment, anything to give her racing mind a break.

'_I guess I can't betray someone who I'm not actually with. And besides Daiki is just a friend. Although he did ask me on a date. But that doesn't have to mean anything! Maybe it is best I focus on this right now. Who knows what will become of me and Inuyasha after the jewel is whole anyway?'_

Kagome winced. That thought always seemed to cause physical pain. The thought of never returning to see him again. Not walking by his side. She slumped over on her bed. She spread her legs out and rested her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes again feeling the air move across her body in waves. She felt it hit her exposed legs, and the longer time passed, the less she felt the sting of the cold, and the more she succumbed to the numbness. Her body was tingling and she was happy with the torpid feeling that rested in her limbs. She felt somewhat hollow and although she knew she should really close the window, she refused to break from her trance. The trance turned into a deadened slumber and she slept.

Inuyasha slyly made his way out of the well house. As he was biding his time till he knew everyone would be asleep. He still couldn't face her and yet he felt so wrong not seeing her. He felt ridiculous creeping around and constantly checking up on her. But he convinced himself if he just checked on her, maybe then he'd feel a little bit better. As he jumped up into the tree outside his targets window a second of panic hit him when he noticed the window open.

_'It's too cold out here for her to have her window open.' _

He quietly moved the glass and stepped inside. He tilted his head to the side and saw her. Laying on the bed, stiff as a board. He walked closer too her and found she was shaking in her sleep. He carefully reached out and felt her skin was ice.

_'How can she actually sleep through this? What was she thinking wearing so little and leaving the window open.' _

He growled lowly but tried to hold it back hoping not to wake her. He decided he had to cover her up again but when he went to pull the blankets from under her she moved. He stepped back and waited to see if she was waking up. When she turned over he waited a minute then tried again. The bed was made perfectly underneath her and every attempt and pulling them out from underneath her resulted in her mumbling or moving.

_'That's Kagome impossible even when she's fast asleep. I can't just leave her like this and I can't pick her up either. She will know I'm here and I still don't know what to say to her.' _

He looked over her sleeping form again. Now she was curled up in a ball. Her lovely face was marred with a scowl and he couldn't figure out if it was because she was still upset with him or if it was just because she was cold. He sighed and took off his robe and laid it on top of the sleeping girl.

_'I guess there will be no way I can deny I was here now. But at least she wont be cold.' _

He stepped through the window then turned and looked at her again to be satisfied she was safe now. He closed it and leaped down wondering if tomorrow he was going to have some questions to answer.


End file.
